vlabwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Полимеразная цепная реакция
Полимера́зная цепна́я реа́кция (ПЦР) — экспериментальный метод молекулярной биологии, позволяющий добиться значительного увеличения малых концентраций определённых фрагментов нуклеиновой кислоты (ДНК) в биологическом материале (пробе). Помимо амплификации (увеличения числа копий) ДНК, ПЦР позволяет производить множество других манипуляций с нуклеиновыми кислотами (введение мутаций, сращивание фрагментов ДНК) и широко используется в биологической и медицинской практике, например, для диагностики заболеваний (наследственных, инфекционных), для установления отцовства, для клонирования генов, выделения новых генов. История В начале 1970-х годов норвежскому ученому Хьеллю Клеппе из лаборатории нобелевского лауреата Хара Гобинды Хораны пришла в голову мысль, что можно амплифицировать ДНК с помощью пары коротких одноцепочечных молекул ДНК — синтетических праймеров Kleppe, K. et al. (1971): Studies on polynucleotides. XCVI. Repair replications of short synthetic DNA’s as catalyzed by DNA polymerases. In: J. Mol. Biol. Bd. 56, S. 341—361. PMID 4927950. Однако в то время эта идея осталась невостребованной. Полимеразная цепная реакция была вновь открыта в 1983 году Кэри Маллисом. Его целью было создание метода, который бы позволил амплифицировать ДНК в ходе многократных последовательных удвоений исходной молекулы ДНК с помощью фермента ДНК-полимеразы. Через 7 лет после опубликования этой идеи, в 1993 г., Маллис получил за неё Нобелевскую премиюНобелевские лауреаты по химии, 1993 г. . В начале использования метода после каждого цикла нагревания — охлаждения приходилось добавлять в реакционную смесь ДНК-полимеразу, так как она быстро инактивировалась при высокой температуре, необходимой для разделения цепей спирали ДНК. Процедура была очень неэффективной, требовала много времени и фермента. В 1986 г. она была существенно улучшена. Было предложено использовать ДНК-полимеразы из термофильных бактерий R. K. Saiki, D. H. Gelfand, S. Stoffel, S. J. Scharf, R. Higuchi, G. T. Horn, K. B. Mullis, H. A. Erlich. Primer-Directed Enzymatic Amplification of DNA with a Thermostable DNA Polymerase. in: Science. 239.1988, 487—491. PMID: 2448875. Эти ферменты оказались термостабильными и были способны выдерживать множество циклов реакции. Их использование позволило упростить и автоматизировать проведение ПЦР. Одна из первых термостабильных ДНК-полимераз была выделена из бактерий Thermus aquaticus и названа Taq-полимеразой. Недостаток этой полимеразы заключается в том, что вероятность внесения ошибочного нуклеотида у неё достаточно высока, так как у этого фермента отсутствуют механизмы исправления ошибок (3'→5' экзонуклеазная активность). Полимеразы Pfu и Pwo, выделенные из архей, обладают таким механизмом, их использование значительно уменьшает число мутаций в ДНК, но скорость их работы (процессивность) ниже, чем у Taq. Сейчас применяют смеси Taq и Pfu, чтобы добиться одновременно высокой скорости полимеризации и высокой точности копирования. В момент изобретения метода Маллис работал в компании Цетус (en:Cetus Corporation), которая и запатентовала метод ПЦР. В 1992 году Цетус продала права на метод и патент на использование Taq-полимеразы компании Хофман-Ла Рош за 300 млн долларов. Однако оказалось, что Taq-полимераза была охарактеризована русским биохимиком Алексеем Калединым в 1980 году Каледин А. С., Слюсаренко А. Г., Городецкий С. И. // Биохимия.- 1980.- T. 45.- C. 644—651., в связи с чем компания Промега (Promega) пыталась в судебном порядке заставить Рош отказаться от исключительных прав на этот фермент http://www.roche.com/med-cor-2005-09-12. Американский патент на метод ПЦР истёк в марте 2005 г. Проведение ПЦР Метод основан на многократном избирательном копировании определённого участка ДНК при помощи ферментов в искусственных условиях (in vitro). При этом происходит копирование только того участка, который удовлетворяет заданным условиям, и только в том случае, если он присутствует в исследуемом образце. В отличие от амплификации ДНК в живых организмах, (репликации), с помощью ПЦР амплифицируются относительно короткие участки ДНК. В обычном ПЦР-процессе длина копируемых ДНК-участков составляет не более 3000 пар оснований (3 kbp1 kbp (kilo base pair ) — 1 тысяча пар оснований, единица измерения длины ДНК). С помощью смеси различных полимераз, с использованием добавок и при определённых условиях длина ПЦР-фрагмента может достигать 20-40 тысяч пар нуклеотидов. Это всё равно значительно меньше длины хромосомной ДНК эукариотической клетки. Например, геном человека состоит примерно из 3 млрд пар оснований Venter J, et al. (2001). «The sequence of the human genome». Science 291 (5507): 1304-51. PMID 11181995. Компоненты реакции Для проведения ПЦР в простейшем случае требуются следующие компоненты: * ДНК-матрица, содержащая тот участок ДНК, который требуется амплифицировать. * Два праймера, комплементарные противоположным концам разных цепей требуемого фрагмента ДНК. * Термостабильная ДНК-полимераза — фермент, который катализирует реакцию полимеризации ДНК. Полимераза для использования в ПЦР должна сохранять активность при высокой температуре длительное время, поэтому используют ферменты, выделенные из термофилов — Thermus aquaticus (Taq-полимераза), Pyrococcus furiosus (Pfu-полимераза), Pyrococcus woesei (Pwo-полимераза) и другие. * Дезоксинуклеозидтрифосфаты (dATP, dGTP, dCTP, dTTP). * Ионы Mg2+, необходимые для работы полимеразы. * Буферный раствор, обеспечивающий необходимые условия реакции — рН, ионную силу раствора. Содержит соли, бычий сывороточный альбумин. Чтобы избежать испарения реакционной смеси, в пробирку добавляют высококипящее масло, например, вазелиновое. Если используется амплификатор с подогревающейся крышкой, этого делать не требуется. Добавление пирофосфатазы может увеличить выход ПЦР-реакции. Этот фермент катализирует гидролиз пирофосфата, побочного продукта присоединения нуклеотидтрифосфатов к растущей цепи ДНК, до ортофосфата. Пирофосфат может ингибировать ПЦР-реакцию http://www.biofidal.com/biofidal2/cat/2/pyro.php. Праймеры Специфичность ПЦР основана на образовании комплементарных комплексов между матрицей и праймерами, короткими синтетическими олигонуклеотидами длиной 18—30 оснований. Каждый из праймеров комплементарен одной из цепей двуцепочечной матрицы и ограничивает начало и конец амплифицируемого участка. После гибридизации матрицы с праймером (отжиг Отжиг ( ) — гибридизация фрагментов ДНК), последний служит затравкой для ДНК-полимеразы при синтезе комплементарной цепи матрицы (см. ниже). Важнейшая характеристика праймеров — температура плавления (Tm) комплекса праймер-матрица. Tm это температура, при которой половина ДНК-матриц образует комплекс с олигонуклеотидным праймером. Температуру плавления можно приблизительно определить по формуле T_m = 2\cdot(n_A+n_T)+4\cdot(n_G+n_C) , где nX — количество нуклеотидов Х в праймере. В случае неверного выбора длины и нуклеотидного состава праймера или температуры отжига возможно образование частично комплементарных комплексов с другими участками матричной ДНК, что может привести к появлению неспецифических продуктов. Верхний предел температуры плавления ограничен оптимумом температуры действия полимеразы, активность которой падает при температурах выше 80 °C. При выборе праймеров желательно придерживаться следующих критериев: * GC-состав ~ 40—60 %; * близкие Tm праймеров (отличия не более, чем на 5 °C); * отсутствие неспецифических вторичных структур — шпилек''Шпилька'' — внутримолекулярная самокомплементарная структура и димеров''Димер'' — межмолекулярные структуры, образуемые праймерами друг с другом или сами с собой; * желательно, чтобы на 3’-конце был гуанин или цитозин, поскольку они образуют три водородные связи с молекулой матрицы, делая гибридизацию более стабильной. Амплификатор [[Изображение:Pcr machine.jpg|thumb|200px|'Рис. 1': Амплификатор для проведения ПЦР]] ПЦР проводят в амплификаторе — приборе, обеспечивающем периодическое охлаждение и нагревание пробирок, обычно с точностью не менее 0,1 °C. Современные амплификаторы позволяют задавать сложные программы, в том числе с возможностью «горячего старта», Touchdown ПЦР (см. ниже) и последующего хранения амплифицированных молекул при 4 °C. Для ПЦР в реальном времени выпускают приборы, оборудованные флуоресцентным детектором. Существуют также приборы с автоматической крышкой и отделением для микропланшет, что позволяет встраивать их в автоматизированные системы. Ход реакции thumb|Фотография геля, содержащего маркерную ДНК (1) и продукты ПЦР-реакции (2,3). Цифрами показана длина фрагментов ДНК в парах нуклеотидов Обычно при проведении ПЦР выполняется 20—35 циклов, каждый из которых состоит из трех стадий (рис. 2). Денатурация Двухцепочечную ДНК-матрицу нагревают до 94—96°C (или до 98 °C, если используется особенно термостабильная полимераза) на 0,5—2 мин., чтобы цепи ДНК разошлись. Эта стадия называется денатурацией, так как разрушаются водородные связи между двумя цепями ДНК. Иногда перед первым циклом (до добавления полимеразы) проводят предварительный прогрев реакционной смеси в течение 2—5 мин. для полной денатурации матрицы и праймеров. Такой приём называется горячим стартом, он позволяет снизить количество неспецифичных продуктов реакции. Отжиг Когда цепи разошлись, температуру понижают, чтобы праймеры могли связаться с одноцепочечной матрицей. Эта стадия называется отжигом. Температура отжига зависит от состава праймеров и обычно выбирается на 4—5°С ниже их температуры плавления. Время стадии — 0,5—2 мин. Неправильный выбор температуры отжига приводит либо к плохому связыванию праймеров с матрицей (при завышенной температуре), либо к связыванию в неверном месте и появлению неспецифических продуктов (при заниженной температуре). Элонгация ДНК-полимераза реплицирует матричную цепь, используя праймер в качестве затравки. Это — стадия элонгации. Полимераза начинает синтез второй цепи от 3'-конца праймера, который связался с матрицей, и движется вдоль матрицы. Температура элонгации зависит от полимеразы. Часто используемые полимеразы Taq и Pfu наиболее активны при 72 °C. Время элонгации зависит как от типа ДНК-полимеразы, так и от длины амплифицируемого фрагмента. Обычно время элонгации принимают равным одной минуте на каждую тысячу пар оснований. После окончания всех циклов часто проводят дополнительную стадию финальной элонгации, чтобы достроить все одноцепочечные фрагменты. Эта стадия длится 7-10 мин. [[Изображение:pcr.png|thumb|center|500px|'Рис. 2': Схематическое изображение первого цикла ПЦР. (1) Денатурация при 94—96°C. (2) Отжиг при 68 °C (например). (3) Элонгация при 72 °C (P=полимераза). (4) Закончен первый цикл. Две получившиеся ДНК-цепи служат матрицей для следующего цикла, поэтому количество матричной ДНК в ходе каждого цикла удваивается.]] Количество специфического продукта реакции (ограниченного праймерами) теоретически возрастает пропорционально 2n, где n — число циклов реакции. На самом деле эффективность каждого цикла может быть меньше 100 %, поэтому в действительности P ~ (1+E)n, где P — количество продукта, Е — средняя эффективность цикла. Число «длинных» копий ДНК тоже растет, но линейно, поэтому в продуктах реакции доминирует специфический фрагмент. Рост требуемого продукта в геометрической прогрессии ограничен количеством реагентов, присутствием ингибиторов, образованием побочных продуктов. На последних циклах реакции рост замедляется, это называют «эффектом плато» http://www.dna-technology.ru/doc/DNA-Technology_PCR-base.pdf «Теоретические основы ПЦР» (PDF). Разновидности ПЦР * «Вложенная» ПЦР (Nested PCR ) — применяется для уменьшения числа побочных продуктов реакции. Используют две пары праймеров и проводят две последовательные реакции. Вторая пара праймеров амплифицирует участок ДНК внутри продукта первой реакции. * «Инвертированная» ПЦР (Inverse PCR ) — используется в том случае, если известен лишь небольшой участок внутри нужной последовательности. Этот метод особенно полезен, когда нужно определить соседние последовательности после вставки ДНК в геном. Для осуществления инвертированной ПЦР проводят ряд разрезаний ДНК рестриктазами с последующим соединением фрагментов (лигирование). В результате известные фрагменты оказываются на обоих концах неизвестного участка, после чего можно проводить ПЦР как обычно. * ПЦР с обратной транскрипцией (Reverse Transcription PCR, RT-PCR ) — используется для амплификации, выделения или идентификации известной последовательности из библиотеки РНК. Перед обычной ПЦР проводят на матрице мРНК синтез одноцепочечной молекулы ДНК с помощью ревертазы и получают одноцепочечную кДНК, которая используется в качестве матрицы для ПЦР. Этим методом часто определяют, где и когда экспрессируются данные гены. * Асимметричная ПЦР ( ) — проводится тогда, когда нужно амплифицировать преимущественно одну из цепей исходной ДНК. Используется в некоторых методиках секвенирования и гибридизационного анализа. ПЦР проводится как обычно, за исключением того, что один из праймеров берется в большом избытке. * Количественная ПЦР (Quantitative PCR, Q-PCR ) — используется для быстрого измерения количества определенной ДНК, кДНК или РНК в пробе. * Количественная ПЦР в реальном времени (Quantitative real-time PCR) — в этом методе используют флуоресцентно меченые реагенты для точного измерения количества продукта реакции по мере его накопления. * Touchdown (Stepdown) ПЦР (Touchdown PCR ) — с помощью этого метода уменьшают влияние неспецифического связывания праймеров на образование продукта. Первые циклы проводят при температуре выше температуры отжига, затем каждые несколько циклов температуру снижают. При определённой температуре система пройдёт через полосу оптимальной специфичности праймеров к ДНК. * Метод молекулярных колоний (ПЦР в геле, ) — акриламидный гель полимеризуют со всеми компонентами ПЦР на поверхности и проводят ПЦР. В точках, содержащих анализируемую ДНК, происходит амплификация с образованием молекулярных колоний. * ПЦР с быстрой амплификацией концов кДНК ( ) * ПЦР длинных фрагментов ( ) — модификация ПЦР для амплификации протяженных участков ДНК (10 тысяч оснований и больше). Используют две полимеразы, одна из которых — Taq-полимераза с высокой процессивностью (то есть, способная за один проход синтезировать длинную цепь ДНК), а вторая — ДНК полимераза с 3'-5' эндонуклеазной активностью. Вторая полимераза необходима для того, чтобы корректировать ошибки, внесенные первой. * RAPD PCR ( , ПЦР со случайной амплификацией полиморфной ДНК — используется тогда, когда нужно различить близкие по генетической последовательности организмы, например, разные сорта культурных растений, породы собак или близкородственные микроорганизмы. В этом методе обычно используют один праймер небольшого размера (20 — 25 п.н.). Этот праймер будет частично комплементарен случайным участкам ДНК исследуемых организмов. Подбирая условия (длину праймера, его состав, температуру и пр.), удается добиться удовлетворительного отличия картины ПЦР для двух организмов. Если нуклеотидная последовательность матрицы известна частично или неизвестна вовсе, можно использовать вырожденные праймеры, последовательность которых содержит вырожденные позиции, в которых могут располагаться любые основания. Например, последовательность праймера может быть такой: …ATH…, где Н — А, Т или С. Применение ПЦР ПЦР используется во многих областях для проведения анализов и в научных экспериментах. Криминалистика ПЦР используют для сравнения так называемых «генетических отпечатков пальцев». Необходим образец генетического материала с места преступления — кровь, слюна, сперма, волосы и т. п. Его сравнивают с генетическим материалом подозреваемого. Достаточно совсем малого количества ДНК, теоретически — одной копии. ДНК расщепляют на фрагменты, затем амплифицируют с помощью ПЦР. Фрагменты разделяют с помощью ДНК электрофореза. Полученную картину расположения полос ДНК и называют генетическим отпечатком пальцев ( ). Установление отцовства [[Изображение:pcr fingerprint.png|thumb|200px|'Рис. 3': Результаты электрофореза ДНК-фрагментов, амплифицированных с помощью ПЦР. (1) Отец. (2) Ребенок. (3) Мать. Ребенок унаследовал некоторые особенности генетического отпечатка обоих родителей, что дало новый, уникальный отпечаток.]] Хотя «генетические отпечатки пальцев» уникальны (за исключением случая однояйцевых близнецов), родственные связи все же можно установить, сделав несколько таких отпечатков (рис. 3). Тот же метод можно применить, слегка модифицировав его, для установления эволюционного родства среди организмов. Медицинская диагностика ПЦР дает возможность существенно ускорить и облегчить диагностику наследственных и вирусных заболеваний. Нужный ген амплифицируют с помощью ПЦР с использованием соответствующих праймеров, а затем секвенируют для определения мутаций. Вирусные инфекции можно обнаруживать сразу после заражения, за недели или месяцы до того, как проявятся симптомы заболевания. Персонализированная медицина Известно, что большинство лекарств действуют не на всех пациентов, для которых они предназначены, а лишь на 30-70 % их числа. Кроме того, многие лекарства оказываются токсичными или аллергенными для части пациентов. Причины этого — отчасти в индивидуальных различиях в восприимчивости и метаболизме лекарств и их производных. Эти различия детерминируются на генетическом уровне. Например, у одного пациента определенный цитохром (белок печени, отвечающий за метаболизм чужеродных веществ) может быть более активен, у другого — менее. Для того, чтобы определить, какой разновидностью цитохрома обладает данный пациент, предложено проводить ПЦР-анализ перед применением лекарства. Такой анализ называют предварительным генотипированием ( ). Клонирование генов Клонирование генов (не путать с клонированием организмов) — это процесс выделения генов и, в результате генноинженерных манипуляций, получения большого количества продукта данного гена. ПЦР используется для того, чтобы амплифицировать ген, который затем вставляется в вектор — фрагмент ДНК, переносящий чужеродный ген в тот же самый или другой, удобный для выращивания, организм. В качестве векторов используют, например, плазмиды или вирусную ДНК. Вставку генов в чужеродный организм обычно используют для получения продукта этого гена — РНК или, чаще всего, белка. Таким образом в промышленных количествах получают многие белки для использования в сельском хозяйстве, медицине и др. [[Изображение:pcr clone.png|frame|none|'Рис. 4': Клонирование гена с использованием плазмиды. . (1) Хромосомная ДНК организма A. (2) ПЦР. (3) Множество копий гена организма А. (4) Вставка гена в плазмиду. (5) Плазмида с геном организма А. (6) Введение плазмиды в организм В. (7) Умножение количества копий гена организма А в организме В.]] Секвенирование ДНК В методе секвенирования с использованием меченых флуоресцентной меткой или радиоактивным изотопом дидезоксинуклеотидов ПЦР является неотъемлемой частью, так как именно в ходе полимеризации в цепь ДНК встраиваются производные нуклеотидов, меченые флуоресцентной или радиоактивной меткой. Это останавливает реакцию, позволяя определить положения специфических нуклеотидов после разделения синтезированных цепочек в геле. Мутагенез В настоящее время ПЦР стала основным методом проведения мутагенеза (внесения изменений в нуклеотидную последовательность ДНК). Использование ПЦР позволило упростить и ускорить процедуру проведения мутагенеза, а также сделать её более надёжной и воспроизводимой. См. также * ДНК * Использование ДНК в технологии * Электрофорез * ДНК электрофорез * Секвенирование * Real-time PCR Примечания Литература # Глик Б., Пастернак Дж. Молекулярная биотехнология. Принципы и применение. Пер. с англ. — М.: Мир, 2002. — 589 с, илл. ISBN 5-03-003328-9 # Щелкунов С. Н. Генетическая инженерия — Новосибирск: Сиб. унив. изд-во, 2004. — 496 с; илл. ISBN 5-94087-098-8 # Патрушев Л. И. Искусственные генетические системы — М.: Наука, 2005 — В 2 т. — ISBN 5-02-033278-X Ссылки * Методики, относящиеся к ПЦР, на molbiol.ru. * ПЦР для всех. * Анимационный ролик . * Теоретические основы ПЦР. Категория:Методы молекулярной биологии